


Too Long to Wait: Mouse's Problem

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [40]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellohir worries about his cat, Mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Mouse's Problem

"Frodo! Frodo!"

Frodo snapped awake, disoriented and confused. Why, it was still dark. Aragorn stirred beside him and then woke suddenly. His Ranger senses stayed with him always. "What is it, Ellohir?"

Ellohir sounded teary. "Something's wrong with Mouse."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, fully awake now, his heart pounding. Everyone, from the guards to the kitchen help, adored the sleek tabby, Mouse. Ellohir did not answer; he merely beckoned for Frodo to follow him to his bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, Frodo saw that Mouse had settled on a pile of Ellohir's clothes.

"Oh." Frodo said in wonder. "Oh, my goodness. Now I see the problem."

Aragon grinned. "Well, well, well…It looks like Mouse is going to have a family."

 

By the next morning, Ellohir, Frodo and Aragorn knelt around Mouse, who looked both exhausted and content, purring away as four tiny tabbies suckled her.


End file.
